


Sandcastles and Waves

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [5]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Butt grabs, Cutesy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Mizuki decide to go the beach for some fun in the sun, Mizuki can't resist taking Clear aside for a little extra fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles and Waves

Mizuki was excited. He’d been extremely busy the last week with Rib so Clear and him haven’t been able to go out on a proper date since they went to the aquarium. He was still…a little bothered by what had happened. Mizuki was now fairly positive that Clear doesn’t have a heartbeat. He was just trying to figure out what that meant. He knew he still cared for Clear as much as he did before but he was still worried none the less. Mizuki had no idea how to talk to Clear about it or even what there was to talk about. But…what is Clear?

Regardless, Mizuki still wanted to see him and spend time with him. He still wanted to kiss and hold Clear. No matter what. He hoped eventually Clear would tell him the truth…but for now he’d wait.

Since Mizuki finally managed to get the day off, he’d asked Clear if he wanted to spend the day together and Clear had wholeheartedly agreed and suggested the beach. Mizuki actually enjoyed going to the beach. It was a nice place to relax and calm down from all the hustle and bustle from his shop and all the fighting during Rib. A few of his past girlfriends had drug him to the beach before but they mostly wanted to just tan in the sun and show off their figures. Mizuki knew Clear would be nothing like that.

Mizuki had set down some towels and set put up a beach umbrella over their spot. He also brought a cooler with some drinks and snacks including some of Clear’s favorite candies. He didn’t know how long they’d be here so he wanted to make sure they were all prepared.

“Ah! There you are Mizuki-san!” he suddenly heard Clear call.

Mizuki turned, prepared to see Clear dressed as he normally would be but he wasn’t prepared to see the sight before him. Clear was walking across the beach, waving and smiling brightly, only wearing a thin white t-shirt and a tight pair of swim trunks. Clear was far more muscular than Mizuki imagined. He looked even more incredible than Mizuki had ever pictured…and he’d tried to picture it quite often.

“…um, hey. How are you, Clear?” Mizuki asked as he stood to greet him, preparing to be hugged as usual but Clear stopped and stood there, wearing his usual adorable smile.

“I’m good, Mizuki-san. Aoba-san took me shopping when I told him we were going to the beach and he said that this outfit would be the best one to wear.”

He had to remember to thank Aoba later.

“You look very nice, Clear. Um...don’t you want a hug today though?”

Clear shook his head and suddenly blushed, “Um…I want Mizuki-san to kiss me as a greeting instead…unless you don’t want to. But I still really like kissing Mizuki-san and since we haven’t really seen each other much…”

Oh geez…the look on his face was so endearing and anxious. There was no way Mizuki could refuse an invitation like that. Even if there were a lot of people around, it didn’t bother him. He stepped forward, brushing his hand across Clear’s blushing cheek before he leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. He also gently kissed his cheeks, forehead and the tip of his nose.

Clear giggled softly, “Mizuki-san…I didn’t mean you had to do all of that.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Mizuki told him, “you just looked too cute. I couldn’t resist.”

Clear blushed harder before hearing the sound of kids playing nearby. Mizuki followed his gaze to see a group of three or four kids who kept creeping toward the water, only to run away just as it was about to touch their feet.

“Mizuki-san! Should we save them? They look scared!” Clear said with a saddened expression.

Mizuki reached out and took his hand, “No, it’s alright. They’re just playing, they’re screaming because the water is a little cold this time of year.”

“Does that mean, Mizuki-san doesn’t want to go in the water?”

Mizuki hadn’t planned on Clear wearing such a tight swimsuit. Now there was nothing he wanted more than to see it clinging to Clear’s gorgeous body as he was dripping wet. “No, we can go for a swim if you want. As long as you don’t mind if it’s a little cold.”

Clear shook his head, “I’ve never gone swimming before, Mizuki-san. I want the first time to be with you.”

  
Mizuki smiled, reaching down and taking off his shirt, “Then we can spend the whole day in the water if you want.”

Clear beamed happily and pulled off his shirt, messing up his poof of white hair, before grabbing Mizuki’s hand and dragging him toward the water. Mizuki watched as Clear happily waded in up to his knees before turning toward Mizuki and waving his hand, gesturing for him to come in.

  
God, he was just too cute.

  
It thankfully wasn’t as cold as Mizuki imagined it would be. Mizuki waded in the cool water until he reached Clear’s side, seeing he was looking down excitedly at the way the sunlight reflected against the surface of the rippling waves.

  
“How is it so far?” Mizuki asked.

  
“It’s so pretty out here, Mizuki-san!!! Look at how pretty the water looks!”

  
Mizuki laughed softly at how endearing he was and reached down to take his hand again, “Do you want to go out a little farther? You can hold on to me if we go too deep.”  
Clear nodded and let Mizuki lead him out until the water was just below their shoulders.

  
“Is this alright?” he asked Clear, seeing he was a little more hesitant.

  
He suddenly felt Clear wrap his arms around his neck and cling against him, “We can go farther if I can hang on to Mizuki-san.”

  
“…that’s…um, we can stay here for a little while. I don’t want you to be scared.”

  
Clear smiled, suddenly leaning forward and giving Mizuki a peck on the lips, “I’m never scared when I’m with Mizuki-san.”

  
Mizuki grinned, sliding his arms around Clear’s waist, “I’m glad to hear that.”

  
“…Does Mizuki-san feel safe around me too?”

  
Mizuki nodded, reaching up to run his fingers Clear’s cheek, wiping off a few droplets of water, “Definitely.”

  
He laughed gladly and buried his face into Mizuki’s shoulder, “Mizuki-san makes me so happy.”

This was such a dangerous situation. To have his beautiful lover, wet and clinging to him like this. Mizuki was strong but even he wasn’t sure if he could handle this. “Um…Clear? Do you want to head closer to the shore?”

He was trying to keep his voice calm but even Mizuki could hear it shaking nervously.

“Ah, is Mizuki-san too cold?”

“No…that’s not it. I just want you to be able to play in the water without being afraid to let go of me,” Mizuki explained. Even he knew that was a lame excuse. “Oh, alright, Mizuki-san,” Clear said as he let go and started moving away, grabbing Mizuki’s hand once again.

Mizuki let out a relieved breath and followed him, not able to help but notice how Clear’s swimsuit was now clinging against his skin, giving Mizuki a rather nice idea on how firm his butt was. Mizuki had the shameful thought of wanting to reach out a grab it. He waited until Clear was safely back in the more shallow water before he leaned down and brushed his hand across the surface of the water, splashing Clear’s back.

He turned around with widened eyes, “Mizuki-san! What was that for?”

Oh no.  
  
Clear was looking at him with watery eyes like he thought Mizuki had splashed him because he was angry.  
  
“Oh, no, Clear. I was just trying to have a splash fight with you. I didn’t do it because I was angry. People sometimes splash water at each other fun.”  
  
“I’ve never had a splash fight before, Mizuki-san. You just hit each other with water?”  
  
Mizuki nodded, lightly splashing his chest, “Yeah, just like that until someone gives in.”  
  
Clear smiled mischievously, reaching down toward the water and swiping his hand through it, sending a light stream of droplets at Mizuki’s face.  
  
“Am I doing it right?”  
  
Mizuki nodded and laughed, throwing some water back at him, “You’re doing just fine, Clear.”  
  
Mizuki hadn’t expected Clear to like splashing so much. They were in the water for nearly an hour, laughing together until Mizuki told him he was turning into a prune. He led Clear back to where he’d set up the towels and began drying his hair as Clear talked about how cute Mizuki had been when he’d stumbled and fallen into the water. He quickly wrapped Clear in a towel since there was cool breeze, wanting to make sure he was warm. After that they snacked on the candy Mizuki had brought while he listened to Clear talk about how Mink promised to make him a beaded necklace that he’d send with the next letter. Mizuki found it precious how much Clear seemed to care for Mink. Then Clear pointed out the kids from before and how they moved to the sand, playing with different pails and shovels as they built something.  
  
“Ah, they’re building a sandcastle. Have you ever made one?”  
  
Clear shook his head, “Can we make one Mizuki-san? Please? I’ve always wanted to live in a castle.”  
  
He nodded and stood, leading Clear off to an empty space of sand where a few buckets had been abandoned. He showed Clear how to shape the sand and build different towers and rooms of the castle. After a little while they’d constructed a rather decent sized place with a large front door and moat surrounding their building. Mizuki made sure to make a trail down to the water so the moat filled up with water which excited Clear. As Mizuki tried building the drawbridge, Clear suddenly had an idea and disappeared, returning after a few minutes with pieces of beach glass, seaweed and other shiny things he’d found walking along the shore. He began decorating the castle, using some of the glass to make little windows. He excitedly started pointing at different parts of the castle, talking about which room would be theirs, where the living room would be and where they’d eat together. He also designated a place where all his shiny things and jellyfish treasures would go. It could have been the most adorable thing Mizuki had ever seen. Mizuki used his Coil to take a picture of the finished product so Clear could remember it whenever he wanted.  
  
Since they’d finished the drinks Mizuki had brought earlier, he offered to get Clear something at the shop that was set up near the beach. He knew they sold all sorts of ice cream and slushies there.  
  
“What would you like, Clear? I don’t think they have any fizzy jellies here,” Mizuki wondered as they waited in line.  
  
As Clear stood in front of the menu contemplating his choices, Mizuki suddenly heard the sound of giggling nearby. He turned around to see a large group of girls looking his way, waving suggestively and wagging their fingers to invite him over. He smiled kindly and shook his head before turning around again to see if Clear had made his decision yet.  
  
“Do you see anything you like?”  
  
Clear nodded quietly, “…I want to try the cotton candy shaved ice.”  
  
Mizuki placed their order and handed Clear his cup as they started walking away. Clear held it in his hand but didn’t try it.  
  
“Does it not look good? I can order you something else if you want.”  
  
Clear shook his head softly, “No…it looks delicious, Mizuki-san. It’s just…”  
  
There was an expression on Clear’s face that he’d never seen before. It was embarrassment but mixed with something else.  
  
He suddenly reached out and grabbed Mizuki’s arm as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his cheek. Mizuki looked at him surprised.  
  
“Not that I mind but what was that for?”  
  
Clear glanced over his shoulder and shook his head as he clung to Mizuki’s arm, “I just…really wanted to kiss Mizuki-san.”  
  
Mizuki turned around to see what Clear had been looking at and noticed they were still in the line of vision of those girls from before but now instead of giggling they were whispering amongst each other with shocked expressions.  
  
Wait…was Clear jealous of them? Did he see them trying to flirt earlier?  
  
He glanced down at Clear who was still attached to his arm, seeing his face now looked troubled now. Mizuki didn’t like that he was worried about something that was meaningless. Well, it might not be meaningless to Clear but in Mizuki’s mind, he had no interest in anyone else right now. Clear had his undivided attention. He didn’t want him to worry about things like that.  
  
He quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Clear’s cheek, “I like you so much, Clear.”  
  
Clear tightened his grip on Mizuki and rested his head against his shoulder, “Really, Mizuki-san?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Clear thankfully seemed to be back to his old self after a little convincing from Mizuki about his feelings toward him. They found a spot underneath the pier secluded from everyone else and ate their shaved ice together.  
  
“…can I try some of yours, Mizuki-san?”  
  
He nodded and grinned, “Sure. It’s grape and it’s pretty good.”  
  
Mizuki got a spoon full and turned toward Clear, holding it out, smiling as Clear opened his mouth and leaned forward, swiping up all the ice on the spoon.  
  
“Ah, that’s so yummy, Mizuki-san! Do you want to try some of mine too?”  
  
He nodded, watching as Clear imitated Mizuki’s actions and held out his spoon to him. He leaned forward and ate the light pink colored ice. The flavor was definitely sweet, so he knew Clear must have loved it.  
  
Clear giggled happily, “You looked so cute just now.”

  
Mizuki felt himself blush at the compliment, “…you always look adorable, Clear.”  
  
“…thank you, Mizuki-san. But…apparently I’m not the only one who finds you cute. You’re handsome too. And…you have such a nice body too. I was looking at it all day but I was hoping you wouldn’t catch me,” Clear told him, looking down embarrassed, “I’m sorry I got jealous earlier. I just…didn’t like all those girls looking at you.”  
  
Mizuki leaned toward him, placing another kiss to his cheek, “Clear…I get jealous of girls looking at you all the time. I wasn’t angry about it. I was just surprised. I…like you so much because you’re so sweet and kind…and beautiful. We’ve only been dating a couple weeks so I’m worried that someone might take you away…”  
  
“That won’t happen,” Clear said suddenly, “I won’t like anyone other than Mizuki-san.”  
  
Mizuki smiled and reached over, covering his hand, “I won’t like anyone but you either.”  
  
He leaned over and covered Clear’s lips softly, gently caressing his cheek. He knew they were out in public but with this and…how Mizuki felt earlier when Clear was clinging to him. Then seeing Clear soaking wet in his tight swimsuit. Mizuki set down the remains of shaved ice and kissed Clear again, deeper this time until he heard one of Clear’s cute moans come from his lips.  
  
“Ah…Mizuki-san…”  
  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…” Mizuki started as he stood up, “I think we should head back.”  
  
He held out his hand to help Clear up.  
  
Clear stood but looked down embarrassed, “Can…you please kiss me again, Mizuki-san? I want to kiss you before we leave…”  
  
Mizuki nodded, stepping closer and finding his lips again, sliding his arms around Clear’s waist and drawing him against him. He only meant to kiss him once but before he knew it, their tongues were wrestling together and Mizuki’s hands had started wandering over Clear’s body, feeling all the muscles on his chest and on his back. Mizuki felt Clear exploring him too, letting his fingers run across his arms and shoulders. Mizuki could feel himself becoming more excited as they continued with their deep kisses and as he heard the cute moans coming from Clear’s lips. He couldn’t resist reaching down and running his hand over Clear’s butt, squeezing it lightly.  
  
“Ah! Mizuki-san! Th…there…”  
  
Mizuki saw Clear was blushing hard enough for it to reach his ears and couldn’t help but attack him with more kisses, running them lightly across his jaw before finding his neck where he knew his sensitive spot was. Just as Mizuki remembered, Clear gasped loudly and gripped Mizuki’s waist as he began sucking at the spot on his neck.  
  
“That feels…so good…ah…”  
  
He gripped Clear’s bottom once again to bring him closer, feeling something hard suddenly press against his leg. Clear was hard. Mizuki knew he was too but this wasn’t good. He slid his hands under Clear’s swimsuit, sliding it down over his hips and slipping his fingers around Clear’s erection.  
  
He could hear Clear’s moans growing louder the more he moved his hand. He drew back to look at Clear’s face, seeing him wearing the sexiest expression Mizuki had ever seen. He leaned forward, covering Clear’s lips, smothering the sound of his moans as he continued quickly rubbing Clear’s cock.  
  
“Wait…M-Mizuki-san,” Clear breathed hesitantly, “…you too…”  
  
He felt Clear fumbling at the waistband of his shorts until he’d pushed them down far enough to slid his fingers around Mizuki’s hard on. Mizuki moaned softly, concentrating on the desire to make Clear feel good. Clear wasn’t a little clumsy with his hand but Mizuki didn’t mind. He knew Clear was trying and was most likely distracted by the pleasure coursing through him. He decided to make it easier on them and stepped closer, pressing their cocks together before beginning to quickly jerk them both off at the same time.  
  
“…wh—wait. I want to…touch you too…” Clear told him breathlessly.  
  
“It’s alright, Clear. Just focus on feeling good this time,” Mizuki told him, feeling Clear bury his face into his shoulder in an attempt to quiet the sounds of pleasure that were spilling from his mouth.  
  
He felt precum smearing on their cocks as he continued with his hand. He wasn’t sure whose it was but he sensed Clear was as close as he was. He quickened his pace even more once he felt Clear’s body trembling against him, shaking from the ecstasy that had been building in his hips.  
  
“…I’m close…Mizuk..a.ah!”  
  
“Me too,” he told him, quickly moving his hand up and down against their erections until he heard Clear come with a loud, gasping moan. Mizuki came just a few seconds later and felt a warm liquid sliding across his hand. He tried to calm his rapid breathing as he drew back to see Clear’s face, seeing it was still flushed in embarrassment.  
  
“I’m sorry…I never expected to go that far,” he told Clear, running his clean hand over this adorable person’s cheek, “did that feel good?”  
  


Clear nodded, “It felt really good, Mizuki-san. I wanted to make you feel good too though…”  
  
Mizuki chuckled softly, “Clear…I can’t remember the last time I felt so good. It was our first time…but next time, you can use your hand on me too.”  
  
“Ah, there will be a next time? I hope it’s soon, Mizuki-san. I can’t remember the last time I felt so good either.”

  
He gave Clear a final peck on his lips before they fixed their disheveled clothes and calmed their embarrassment about doing something like that in public. Mizuki quickly washed his hand off in the water before they began heading back to the beach to gather up their things. Mizuki kept his fingers folded between Clear’s the entire time not caring if anyone saw.

On the walk back to Mizuki’s, he kept whispering sweet nothings to Clear to make him laugh, not wanting there to be any…tension between them.

“Do you want to stay over at my place again?” Mizuki asked, trying to push the naughty thoughts he had in the back of his mind, “…there’s something I wanted to talk to you about anyways.”  
  
“Hm? Is there something wrong, Mizuki-san?”  
  
He shook his head, ‘It’s just something I’m confused about. Don’t worry about it right now, alright?”  
  
Clear nodded, “…alright. It’s not about what we just did right? You didn’t think it was gross did you? Am I weird for thinking that it felt really good? We don’t have to do it again if you hated it…”  
  
“No! I mean, no…it wasn’t about that. I didn’t think it was gross. It felt amazing, Clear. It’s just…something I’ve been curious about for a little while now.”  
  
Clear looked relived, “Okay…that’s good. I hope Mizuki-san isn’t upset with me.”  
  
Mizuki reassured him the best he could that he wasn’t mad at him for anything. He also kept trying to reassure him that he’d felt as good as Clear had from what they’d done earlier and that he’d a great time at the beach.  
  
The bar was winding down for the night when they returned and Mizuki offered a quick greeting to his team members before heading upstairs with Clear. He wanted to take a shower with Clear but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist touching him more if he was all wet and soapy. Mizuki made them a simple dinner and tea while he waited for Clear to finish cleaning up. In truth, Mizuki was still contemplating how to bring up this subject to Clear. How do you ask someone why they don’t have a heartbeat? What are you? Are you dead? Are you a spirit? Mizuki didn’t know. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the day they’d just had but…Mizuki needed to know before their relationship advanced any further. He knew he was falling in love with Clear. He’d never been so attracted to somebody before. He loved everything about Clear as well. He always wanted him to be close and always wanted to make him happy. He didn’t expect Clear to tell him everything about his life right now but…this he needed to know.  
  
Clear came out of the bathroom and Mizuki quickly dried his hair for him and made some simple small talk as they ate through dinner. Mostly about the fun they’d had at the beach. Once they’d finished eating, Mizuki took a deep breath and turned to face Clear.  
  
“Clear…I really care for you. I like you so much…sometimes I can hardly believe it. I always want to be with you and I love making you happy. I’m very thankful for everything you’ve done by…showing me your face and telling me about your grandfather but…there’s one more thing I need to know.”  
  
Clear nodded, “Yes, Mizuki-san?”  
  
“I’ve noticed it a few times now and…I’m not really sure how to ask this so I’m sorry for being blunt. I don’t want to hurt your feelings Clear but…why don’t you have a heartbeat?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as well! Next part we'll find out what happens when Mizuki discovers Clear is a robot.  
> Please leave comments if you have suggestions!


End file.
